


8-51 (Friends of Dreamland)

by K1rby69



Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [16]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69
Summary: Castle Dedede is based on Kirby Right Back At Ya'/Hoshi no Kaabii or Kirby's Epic Yarn or Kirby Squeak Squad
Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347





	8-51 (Friends of Dreamland)

**Author's Note:**

> Castle Dedede is based on Kirby Right Back At Ya'/Hoshi no Kaabii or Kirby's Epic Yarn or Kirby Squeak Squad

**[Now Playing: Kirby Super Star Ultra - Crystal]**

Dreamland, a land of Peace, Quiet, and Dreams. A perfect place to relax, if you like that sort of thing. This land, however, Has faced many threats, from Wizards with foul intentions, to World-Destroyers. But of course, the hero of this land quickly dispatch these threats.

**[The Pink Demon: Kirby]**

Kirby, the pink and round life form with infinite possiblilities, has eliminated such threats to his homeland. Kirby has defended Dreamland for countless years, which is the reason why Dreamland is the land of Peace, Quiet, and Dreams. But one day, things are about to take a dangerous turn, as a familiar foe Kirby, as well as his friends, have faced before. The Subspace Army... Has returned to get them.

The following night, King Dedede held his 25th birthday party in his Castle.

**[Self-Made King: King Dedede]**

"I welcome all to my 25th birthday party! Go on and help your self with the treats and grub! We've got an all-you-can-eat buffet!" King Dedede announced.

Kirby along with some of his friends and several Waddle Dees help themselves with the food, with Kirby having extra as he was sharing with two of his best friends.

**[The Legend of Dee: Bandana Waddle Dee]**

**[Who...Me?: Gooey]**

'You brought this for us to share? Thank's Kirby, you're the best!" Bandana Waddle Dee thanked. "Poyo!" Kirby replied. "Say, where's Meta Knight, when is he coming?" Bandana Waddle Dee asked.

**[Music Stops]**

Meanwhile, somewhere far from Castle Dedede...

**[The Masked Swordsman: Meta Knight]**

"This is not good... They're back. They're more powerful then I've remembered." Meta Knight commented as he flew off. "I must warn the others- Wait, what the hell is that?" Meta Knight asked himself as a massive sphere of void covered a part of Dreamland's shores. The same sphere then shrunk, revealing ruins (Along with a Statue of The Seven) hailing from Genshin Impact. "This is worse than I have imagined, they might be fusing all the universes!" Meta Knight excliamed in horror before flying off.

But then, he heard something crash in White Wafers. "What was that? I'll check just to be safe." Meta Knight said to himslef as he flew to the crash site.

Meta Knight landed at the crash site to investigate. It appeares that someone has crashed into the snow. It looked like... A girl. "Hm? She doens't seem to be from here." Meta Knight said.

**[Arctic Explorer: Magallan]**

"What is she wearing? It looks like it's high in technology." Meta Knight commented. Suddenly, several Primids dropped from the sky and attempted to capture the girl! "What the hell!?" Meta Knight shouted as she slashe dthe Primids away. "What to they want with her? If they're trying to capture her, prehaps she might be a potential ally..." Meta Knight thought to himself. "Knights, pick her up and follow me." Meta Knight commanded as the Meta-Knights carried her.

**[Weilder of the Axe - Axe Knight]**

**[Weilder of the Mace - Mace Knight]**

**[Weilder of the Javelin - Javelin Knight]**

**[Weilder of the Trident - Trident Knight]**


End file.
